Ren
by aLeX24
Summary: A new transgenic is in town... ~Please R&R~
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, in this story Max still lives with OC, Alec still lives in his apartment and… that's about it** 

Ren 

****

"Sector pass?" the guard asked dully. Ren looked at him confusedly.

"I don't have one." She said innocently, widening her eyes for effect. The guard smirked a little.

"Then you're not getting through baby" She momentarily thought about snapping his neck, but decided she didn't really want to kill anyone if she didn't have to. She moved forward like a cat slinking through the grass toward its prey.

"I could make it worth your while" she purred. He was surprised by her offer and responded quickly by moving closer to her. She glanced at his gun, which was hanging loosely in his hands. In one swift, swooping motion Ren grabbed the gun and aimed it at him. His eyes widened as his hand moved to the radio on his vest.

"Ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ren suggested firmly and he stopped. She raised the gun as if she were going to shoot him, but instead did a roundhouse kick to his head and watched as the man fell with a thud to the ground, unconscious. She dragged his limp body behind a nearby dumpster, took his wallet and tossed his gun in the garbage. Ren peered out from behind the dumpster making sure no one saw her. Satisfied that no one would come around for a while she easily passed through the gate and ran off into the darkness in a blur.

                                                            **

Ren entered the city at dawn, warily walking along the sidewalk, sidestepping people sleeping along the buildings and piles of garbage littering the streets.

"So this is Seattle," she thought, "At least it's not Manticore" she muttered as she moved aside to allow a cop get by. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist. Her assailant dragged her into the alley she had been in front of and behind a row of rusted dumpsters. Her reaction once she had assessed the situation was to kick her attackers' shins and smash her head backwards, into the mans face. The large muscular arms released her and she turned to see a big bald man holding his very bloody nose.

"Oops, my bad" she commented sarcastically. She turned to leave, but was surprised to see four other men of the same size, if not bigger emerging from behind a dumpster. Ren backed up cautiously and made a break for the other end of the alley, blocked off by a ten-foot chain link fence. As she ran, the man who she'd hit before stuck his leg out, tripping her and sending her flying into a cluster of metal garbage cans. 'Ow' Ren thought as the shadows of five pissed off men covered her. 

"Crap".

                                                            **

"I was not." Alec defended himself. Max rolled her eyes, as the two transgenics walked down the street on their way to work arguing.

"Don't even try to tell me you weren't checking that girl out! Alec, she was probably not even sixteen!"

"No she was older than that… wasn't she?" Max shook her head. Alex shrugged his shoulders, "oh well, I was just lookin' anyways, no harm done."

*CRASH!!*

"What the hell was that?" Alec wondered aloud, looking in the direction of the noise. Max shook her head, not knowing.

"Let's check it out" she said and they crossed the street cautiously entering the alley the noise had originated from. They crouched behind some garbage cans and saw a girl with shoulder length blond hair, who looked about fifteen, getting up off the ground; five big, burly men menacingly encircling her.

"Come on sweetie, we just wanna play a bit" one of the men leered, his eyes roaming on the girl where they shouldn't be.

The girl made a face showing her disgust and, surprising both Max and Alec, she charged at the closest man, punching him in the gut and ramming his head into her knee. Both max and Alec raised their eyebrows.

"Transgenic?" Alec more stated then asked. 

"Prob'ly" Max said, "We should help her out". With a nod from Alec, they sprinted out from their hiding place and took down a man each sending them into painful darkness. They 'disabled' the remaining men, earning a bewildered look from the girl standing in front of them.

                                                            **

"Whoa! What the-?" Ren's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as two people came into the alley knocking out two men. The woman who had long black hair crashed a mans head into the wall while the man who was tall with light brown hair, took out the last man. Ren looked around at her attackers, scattered on the ground and then back up to the two people in front of her.

"Uh, thanks" she said, shifting uncomfortably under their stares.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: Don't own 'em.

**Sorry it's so short, more next time I promise**

Max stepped closer to the girl, eyeing her carefully. In response Ren took a small step backwards.

"Hey kid we aren't going to hurt you" Alec said trying to stop her from running away.

"Where have I heard that before" Ren mumbled.

"So what's your designation?" Max asked cutting right to the chase. 

"Excuse me?" Ren took another small step back. How did these people know she was a transgenic?

"You know: X5, X6, X7 – what are you?"

"Listen I don't know who you are or what you want, but I have no idea what you're talking about, so I'll just be on my way alright?" Ren moved forward to get around Max and Alec. Max signalled Alec behind Rens back, and when the girl got closer to him he grabbed her around the shoulders and held her tightly. Max walked over and pulled Rens hair away from her neck revealing a barcode.

"Let go of me!" Ren demanded and sent her left elbow into Alec's stomach with all her strength.

"Hey!" he grunted, clutching his stomach for a few seconds. Max moved to block the alleys exit, putting Ren in between her and Alec.

"Who are you?" Max ordered. Ren turned from Max and tried to make a break for Alec's end of the alley. The teenager stopped in front of Alec and tried to push past him. He put an arm out and gently pushed her back.

"I'm Alec, by the way, and that scary looking person behind you is Max." He could feel Max's glare burning into the side of his head.

"Please move." Ren said firmly, looking Alec straight in the eye.

"Do you have a name?" He asked ignoring her request. Ren took a step backwards and crossed her arms over her chest, seemingly getting bored of the situation.

"Why should I tell you?" She said plainly. Max who had been watching Ren closely came and stood beside Alec, her brown eyes meeting Rens green ones. She stuck out her hand,

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, X5-452." Ren's eyes widened, "and this here" Max continued, "Is X5-494…so how about telling us who you are."

Rens gaze moved from Max to Alec and then back to Max again.

"Ren." She said simply. Max gave a small satisfied smile.

"What's your designation?" Alec asked curiously. Max elbowed him in the ribs, and shot an annoyed look at him.

"Alec, we're not at Manticore she doesn't have to tell you that."

"X6-541", Ren put in before Alec could argue back to Max. Before either could say anything she continued, "You're one of the '09 escapees?" she asked Max. Max looked taken back that this girl would have recognized her.

"Uh yeah" Max watched this girl closely; there was something familiar about her that she just couldn't put her finger on. 

"Well, nice meeting you guys and uh… thanks for the help," Ren said indicating the men on the ground, still unconscious. "See ya around." 

"Wait!" Max called after her, "where are you staying?"

"I'm just passing through, I'll be outta town by tonight" was the response and with that being said the petit teen walked pass Max, and then Alec, and disappeared around the corner.

"What was that all bout Maxie?" Alec asked slightly confused as to why she wanted to know where the girl was living.

"Logan got word that White is looking for X6's, don't know why, but apparently its for some experiments or something" She raised her stare from the street corner to meet Alec's eyes.

He sighed loudly " and you wanted to make sure the kid was going to be safe, am I right?.. Of course I'm right." Max punched him in the shoulder, not so softly.

"Come on Normal's gonna be pissed if we're late again"

"You mean he'll be pissed at you." Alec jumped back this time to avoid Max's fist.

"Oh how could I forget, you're his 'Golden Boy,'" She said mockingly, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go." Alec let her go first, not wanting her to push him into traffic or something "by accident". 

"Geeze Max, you're so temperamental" Though she was far ahead of him he could still hear her muttered reply,

"And you're such a pain in the ass!"

"Aww Max, you know that I make your day just that much brighter." Laughing to himself Alec jogged to catch up to Max and they were once again late getting to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em.

"Hey Logan you here?" Max yelled as she and Alec entered Logan's apartment, uninvited.

"Yeah, in here" came a voice from Logan's office. Logan's face broke into a big smile when he saw Max, but it vanished when he saw Alec with her. Alec did not miss the sudden change in the older mans expression.

"What? Not happy to see me? I'm hurt." Alec grabbed his chest feigning hurt, and then broke out into a huge grin. Alec glanced around, "Got any food man?" without waiting for an answer he disappeared into the kitchen. Logan shook his head, and turned to face Max. 

"So," he leaned back in his chair "to what do I owe this visit?" Max sat on the edge of the desk and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"We met a new transgenic today". She stated simply. Logan waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"…And?" he pried patiently.

"And there was something about her that was so familiar but I can't put my finger on it, and it's been driving me nuts all day."

"What's her designation?"

"Why?"

"Well, a source of mine compiled all the X-Series' files on a computer program for me, so all I have to do is enter a designation and it will bring up their file."

"Sweet, can I see mine sometime?" Alec asked, having heard the end of Logan's explanation as he returned with a big sandwich in his hands. Max rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Uh, okay," was Logan's response. He turned to face the computer and asked Max what the designation of the transgenic was, that had occupied her mind since that morning.

"X6-541". Tapping of keys was all that was heard in the spacious apartment, as Logan brought up Rens file.

A screen popped up with the teenagers picture in it and a list of her basic information:

**_Designation: X6-451_**

**_Date of Birth:23.1.2005_**

**_Mother ID: 0998651_**

**_Hair colour: Blond_**

**_Eye Colour: Green_**

**_Height: 5'5"_**

"So she's 16." Max muttered to herself. _'Looked younger than that'_ she thought.

Max, Alec and Logan continued to scroll down the screen and began to skim over reports about Ren.

****

**_6.12.2010 ~ Subject has demonstrated extreme strength for her age and displays slight telepathic abilities with other X6's. Further testing is recommended to seek out full extent of ability._**

****

**_17.11.2013 ~ X6-451 was ordered to solitary confinement. She, along with other two X6's, tried to escape. It has been made clear that perhaps her 'abilities' have grown so that she can now sense anyone's thoughts and emotions making anyone at Manticore a liability. Her strength has also increased, as has her capacity to absorb knowledge. She has surpassed all other X6's in their studies, and many others much older than herself. Again further testing is strongly recommended. _**

****

**_2.1.2016 ~ After multiple tests and procedures, it has been discovered that X6-451 will suppress her abilities until otherwise allowed, if 'persuaded' by means of violence. She has shown much higher levels of respect for authority. As brain scans continue monthly we are finding that her levels of telepathy are still increasing, and although the previous method mentioned is working for the mean time, it is suggested that a new deterrent is found before the subjects body can no longer withstand the affliction._**

****

"They tortured the kid for most of her life? That's low, even for Manticore" Max commented, the utter disgust for the organization apparent in her voice.

"There's a couple more reports here," Logan said, and they all read on.

**_4.9.2019 ~ X6-451 is becoming out of control. Nothing short of sedation seems to keep her in line. Multiple escape attempts have been made, as well as violent behaviour towards medical and security personnel, which has escalated to intolerable levels. If this conduct continues, termination of subject is imminent, despite her extraordinary abilities._**

****

**_5.30.2020 ~ X6-451 escaped the facility early this morning. No immediate retrieval attempts will be made. If ever recaptured X6-451 will be eliminated. _**

"No wonder she was scared of us, she probably thought we were going to take her back to Manticore…well, if she doesn't know that it got blown up, that is." Alec said, his sandwich long forgotten.

"So, why is White looking for X6's then?" Max asked no one in particular. Alec shrugged his shoulders, and the two X5's looked at Logan expectantly. Logan looked at his computer thoughtfully for a few moments.

"White probably knows about this whole telepathy thing, and wants to us it to his advantage somehow." His gaze moved between Max and Alec, who seemed worried about a 'fellow transgenic' getting caught by anyone affiliated with Manticore in any way.

"Eyes Only could tell all X6's to watch their backs for the next little while, if you want"

Max nodded, "Yeah do that, we'll go try to find her and tell her what we know".

Logan nodded his compliance and turned to his computer after Max followed by Alec left the penthouse.

**§§**

As Max and Alec stood in the elevator, Alec tried to ease his growing confusion.

"So how exactly are we going to find one person in a **city **Max? This kid told us she was leaving town, she may already be gone". Max exhaled loudly in annoyance.

"Alec she most likely doesn't have a sector pass, and will wait until dark to leave the city, so we just gotta ask around see if anyone's seen her and then just go with that, okay?" 

"Whatever." Alec said glumly as he followed behind Max. As they came outside, they were greeted with rain, and lots of it. 

_'Just peachy' _Alec thought and he pulled the collar of his leather jacket up around his neck, catching up to Max, who seemed completely oblivious to the weather.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't own 'em.

After Max and Alec left, Logan turned back to his computer. Alec's sandwich caught his eye, as it was sitting on his brand new scanner, mayonnaise dripping off the plate onto it. Frowning, Logan dumped the sandwich in the garbage can, and wiped up the mayo with a scowl.

"Never again will he enter my kitchen" Logan muttered as he looked over Ren's file again. He stopped in mid-scroll down the page when something, a certain piece of information, caught his eye.

"That looks familiar…" he said to himself, jotting down a few numbers on a notepad. Opening up another window on his computer, Logan read a different transgenics file. His eyebrows rose over the frame of his glasses, _didn't expect that_ he thought, and immediately picked up his phone, dialling Max's pager.

**§§**

"So you have seen her?" Max asked a small man, outside an old apartment complex, not unlike hers and Original Cindy's. The small man nodded uncertainly.

"Max this is a waste of time" Alec stated, kicking up some dirt with the toe of his shoe. Ignoring his whining Max focused on the person in front of her.

"Was she here?" 

"Yes…s-she was looking around…t-the sector change, then left" 

"Thanks" Max said to the man and she and Alec walked back to his car, which he had insisted on getting if they were going to search the city for Ren.

"So we'll just wait here until she comes back" Max said.

"We don't know for sure that she'll actually come back here Max, we're probably just wasting our time." Alec crossed his arms over his chest in protest.

"We're staying." Max retorted, leaving little room for argument. Feeling her pager vibrating in her pocket, Max took it out and asked Alec for his cell phone. She dialled the number and returned her pager to where it was before.

"Logan, what's up?" She asked, curious as to why he was calling so soon after they left his penthouse.

"Where are you guys?"

"Just outside Sector four. We think Ren will try to leave the city here."

"We? Yeah right." Alec put in. Max waved her hand at him to be quiet.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"No, no nothing's wrong…uh just stay there I'm going to come down okay?"

"Why?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." And he hung up, leaving Max frowning at the phone.

"So what'd lover boy have to say?" Alec asked, showing little actual interest.

"He's coming here."

"Why?" 

"That's what I'd like to know." Max replied crossing her arms, similarly to Alec's and leaning on the hood of the car. They waited in a companionable silence.

**§§**

Barely fifteen minutes later, Logan's car pulled up beside Alec's and he got out carrying two file folders with him. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Logan said coolly, offering a small smile.

"That's what I'd like to know. Logan what are you doing here?" Max questioned.

"Oh, I came across something that may be of interest to you," he looked pointedly at Alec saying this.

"Me?" Alec asked skeptically.

"Here." Was all Logan said as he handed Alec the two folders. Alec opened the two files on the hood of his car and after scanning them briefly, looked at Logan like he had grown another head.

"What's so special about my file and what's her name… Ren's?" Logan smiled,

"Take a closer look." He answered; inwardly loving every moment of the younger mans confusion. Alec looked at the files again, paying close attention to all details. He got to one particular piece of information and spun around to meet Logans gaze. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"What?" Max demanded. Not getting an answer from her companions, she took a look at the files herself, eventually finding the same things that Alec had just seen:

_X5-494: Mother ID – 0998651_

_X6-541: Mother ID – 0998651 _

"Hey, looks like you've got yourself a sister Alec" Max said, patting him on the shoulder. _I knew there was something familiar about her! _Max thought to herself.__

"Yeah, looks like it," he said without his usual sarcastic tone.

"Speaking of which," Logan interrupted, "Isn't that her?" he gestured over by some buildings down the street. They waited until she was close enough before calling her over.

Ren looked around suspiciously when she heard her name being called. Hearing it again she saw Max, Alec and another man standing beside two cars, looking at her. Max waved her over. 

Walking cautiously to them, Ren subtly scanned the area, making sure it wasn't a trap, even though she was pretty sure they weren't going to hurt her.

"What?" She asked as soon as she was close enough.

"Where you going?" Max asked nicely.

"Um, I'm leaving the city…why?"

"Just wondering."

"Why are you guys here?" Ren asked, still shooting Logan apprehensive glances, not quite sure of what to make of him.

"Just had something to tell ya" Max replied. Noticing the looks the teenager was giving Logan she introduced him. "This is Logan, by the way, he's a friend."

"What exactly do you need to tell me?" Ren asked tiredly, not wanting to play Max's cryptic word games anymore.

"Oh yeah, about that, you see there's this guy, White, and he's looking for X6's at the moment, and we just figured that you'd like a heads up."

"That it?" 

"Him and his guys are bad news, you don't want to run into them, they're not entirely…

Uh… normal. They're called Familiars-," Ren interrupted Max's explanation just wanting to leave.

"Yeah I know what Familiars are, okay, now if you'll excuse me…" She pushed pass them and began walking in the direction of the sector guards. 

A car swerved in front of Ren and she jumped back in surprise. White along with two other men stepped out of the car and advanced toward her.

"X6-541 nice to meet you" White sneered, not noticing Max and Alec standing a few metres away. He reached out to grab her, but she turned and bolted in the direction she had come before. Blurring down the street and around the corner, Ren was out of sight in a matter of seconds. White motioned to his men to get back in the car and follow her, and as quickly as they had come, they were gone. The screeching of tires could be heard going around the corner.

"We'll see you around Logan" Alec said and he and Max, with out saying a word to each other, took off down the street hoping to find Ren before White did.

TBC…


End file.
